I Didn't Forget
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Heartshipping. It's Ryou Bakura's birthday, and it seems that no one remembered. But luckily, someone didn't forget.


This is my entry into a fanfic contest on Gaia. The theme was birthdays, so here is a one-shot about Ryou Bakura's birthday.

I don't own Yugioh. Sorry if its kinda short.

**I Didn't Forget**

Ryou Bakura walked home feeling upset. It had been a stressful evening for him, more stressful than any other day that he had ever experienced before. His long white hair hid his face from passerby as he walked along the street, ignoring all those that walked past him.

Stress and sadness wasn't new to him, he had always been this way ever since he had gotten that Millennium Ring, which had the yami inside it that always controlled him. No, today was different from those days that he had spent in the past being controlled and/or laying in a hospital bed in a coma like state.

This pain that he felt inside him was due to the fact that everyone had seemed to forgot that it was his birthday. His father wasn't around when he woke up to wish him a happy birthday, and he was ignored by everyone at school as usual, except for Yugi Mutou and his friends, yet they just waved to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ryou had considered turning to his yami about this birthday issue, but the idea was laughable. The yami wouldn't give a damn even if it was Christmas, let alone his own birthday. There was no one to turn to. And Ryou didn't want to be a pest about it and whine to someone about not getting a single birthday present.

It wasn't birthday presents that bothered him. It was the fact that no one had acknowledged that it was his birthday. The special day that belonged only to him. The day that he was to feel on top of the world. The day that he would get a little older and smarter.

He turned a corner and found himself passing by the Turtle Game Shop, the place where Yugi's grandpa worked and where Yugi lived. He wondered what Yugi was up to; probably hanging out with his little group of friends.

It then occurred to Ryou about Yugi's yami that resided in the Millennium Puzzle. Would the yami remember Yugi's birthday? Probable, seeing as how close they were. Yami Yugi would of definitely said something to his aibou.

Aibou. The word seemed to ring in Ryou's mind a bit. If there was any envy he felt toward Yugi, it was the fact that Yugi and his yami were partners and really cared about each other. Ryou and his yami were in no way partners. Ryou and his yami didn't really care about each other.

That cold September evening came down around him. Ryou pulled his jacket tighter around him as he noticed his breath fogging the glass of the card shop. Deciding that the best thing to do now would be to buy himself some cards to cheer him up, he was about to open the card shop door when the door burst open, knocking him to the ground.

Ryou looked up to see himself looking into the face of Yugi, his spiky yellow hair with the red and black streaks standing out the most. His purple eyes widened at suddenly seeing Ryou on the ground. "Oh, sorry Bakura-kun. I didn't see you there.", Yugi said sheepishly as he helped Ryou to his feet.

"That's ok Yugi.", Ryou said as he dusted himself off. Seeing as how Yugi was here at the card shop right now, Ryou decided that he should just head home. Maybe he could just wish himself happy birthday at home. Ryou started to walk past, when Yugi said, "Hey, wait a sec."

Ryou turned to see Yugi holding a package. Ryou took the package in his numbed hands from the cold wind to see that it was a somewhat badly wrapped gift. Ryou picked up the tag that said, "To Ryou Bakura, from your friend Yugi Mutou."

Ryou looked up into Yugi's now smiling face. "Happy Birthday Bakura."

Ryou had to hide back his tears. "Thank you Yugi-kun.", he whispered as he fingered the tape holding the package together. He opened it to reveal a set of Duel Monster packs from the card shop. Underneath it was a card. He opened it and saw something slide out of the card and onto the pavement.

_To Ryou, _

_I'm sorry that I don't talk to you much, but I hope that this gift makes up for that. Don't worry, I didn't forget your special day._

_From your pal,_

_Yugi_

_PS. Maybe on the weekend me and the rest of the gang can treat you to a movie or something. Whatever you want to do._

Ryou leaned down and picked up what fell out of the card. It was a picture of him and Yugi, surrounded by Joey, Tristan, and Tea. How happy he looked in this picture...

Ryou now looked up at Yugi, who was suddenly looking guilty. "I'm sorry that my present to you is kinda cheap."

Ryou shook his head. "No Yugi-kun, your gift was the best gift that I have ever gotten for my birthday. Because you were the only one that remembered my birthday today and wished me a happy birthday. That is the best gift I could ever ask for."

And indeed, it had suddenly become the best birthday he ever had. And he would cherish this one for the rest of his life.

Because someone remembered.


End file.
